memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)
Just jotting down a data point: The Stargazer novel Enigma puts a Captain Crajjik in command of the Excelsior when it surveys the large Cephid variable star Delta Campara in 2308. (but they've been wrong before)--Emperorkalan 01:57, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I just assume that Capt Crajjik took command when Capt Harriman went on a mission for Starfleet Intelligence, which was established that he worked for them. --Farragut79 02:12, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Except this is the Excelsior (Sulu) we're discussing, not the E-B (Harriman). ^_^ --Emperorkalan 02:27, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Oops, My mistake. I do not see a problem with the Excelsior being commanded by another captain. Crajjik could have been Sulu's XO after Chekov? --Farragut79 02:52, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Or he could have come on new after Sulu moved on to another assignment and Chekov assumed his own command. I just wasn't sure if there was any source indicating Sulu retained command of Excelsior some time after 2308.--Emperorkalan 03:02, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Not that I know of. --Farragut79 04:15, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Burning Dreams establishes Sulu as still being in command of the Excelsior in 2320. --Turtletrekker 14:56, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Kirk What about the DC Comics that were published between Search for Spock and The Voyage Home that featured Kirk in command of Excelsior? Could that be included as an "alternate timeline?" --TimPendragon 19:00, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :The Excelsior stuff is in Kirk's entry without being an altertnate timeline. --Turtletrekker 04:11, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::It probably should be, considering that it goes against all of post-TSFS Trek. --TimPendragon 06:17, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not really. When I was re-reading the series, I was impressed by how well it all fit together. The plot twist that sent them all back to Vulcan in the the Bird-of-Prey just in time for ST:IV was a little bit contrived, but it's not contradictory at all. The Trek universe has seen a lot worse.--Turtletrekker 14:55, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Decommissioned? We don't know the Excelsior was decommissioned, do we? --TimPendragon 05:01, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :We don't know for sure. An Excelsior was in service in 2370 as stated in " ", but we don't know of it was this Excelsior. Considering the number of Excelsior-class ships in service I find it likely, so I've changed it to reflect this.--Bok 10:28, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Star Trek 6 Christian Slater's role was listed as "Excelsior Communications Officer". How would one note this on the crew list? Someone has to know. The guy had a speaking part, surely that counts for something. Anyone? – AT2Howell 03:46, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Excelsior's Destruction in TLE: One Constant Star So...how to address That Kinda-Huge Event™ in TLE: One Constant Star? Y'know -- the one that now contradicts several other 24th Century sources? I've noticed that no one has really edited/modified this entry to reflect this event yet, and was wondering what the protocol was for something like this. If nobody else wants to do it, I'd be more than happy to take the task on myself, but figured I'd maybe put this out here in the talk-section first before doing anything; see what the general consensus of the room is, etc. --The Bandsaw Vigilante (talk) 06:05, July 21, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks to a background graphic in TNG we now know that there was another Excelsior after NCC-2000. USS Excelsior (NCC-21445). Maybe that ship was the one involved in the events in the 24th Century after One Constant Star? - Nx1701g (talk) 23:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea, I'd say. Let's say everything after One Constant Star involved the NCC-21445. With the image of Excelsior at DS9, where the registry is not readable, we can even identify its class now. –-- Markonian 09:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::While I have the book I have not read it as of yet. Could someone make the appropriate changes to the main article? - Nx1701g (talk) 20:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC):: I'm available to edit, but that would mean I'd remove the entire section of "later years". Is this the correct course of action before I make this somewhat big edit? --Mushroom359 (talk) 20:33, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Most of it is also in the entry on the Excelsior 21445. I think we could make a note that the Excelsior being active in 2320 could just be handled with a note beneath that states those events are contradicted by OCS. - Nx1701g (talk) 23:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC)